The present invention relates to a method and a telephone agent system for use in a telecommunication network in which a call for conversation established between at least one calling telephone agent and at least one called agent is switched by a telephone agent system; e.g., a call center system serving a number of telephone agents.
At present there are call connections which are initiated respectively switched by a called operator agent using a telephone agent system which establishes a call for conversation between the calling telephone agent, such as a first subscriber, and the called telephone agent, such as a second subscriber or a service provider agent offering services to subscriber agents.    1. A first telephone agent calls one of the operator agents belonging to a telephone agent system and he/she requests a call connection to a second telephone agent, maybe in addition to at least a third telephone agent (a so-called conference call).    2. A first telephone agent calls the operator agent and he/she requests a call connection to a service provider agent offering the following information services; e.g., weather forecast, news, sport news, stock market news, traffic information, route planning information or maybe hotlines.
If the conversation held during the call with the operator agent or with the requested called telephone agent, as described before, is terminated, neither the calling telephone agent nor the operator agent involved in the conversation nor the called telephone agents involved in the conversation will be able to reproduce the whole, or at least a part, of the conversation among them. The facility to reproduce at least a part of the conversation between the calling telephone agent and the called telephone agent could be very helpful: if the telephone agent was not able to understand parts of the conversation or if the content of the conversation was complicated, he/she would be pleased to follow the conversation for a second time or, if necessary, for several times.